


Broken

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 2 & Re:vale's pastMomo was used to his broken dreams.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to use this prompt for Touma and his past but I decided to go with Momo instead. I tried to go a little more indirect with this prompt so I hope I conveyed it well enough. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **04\. Broken Wings** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

_“Hold fast to dreams_  
_For if dreams die_  
_Life is a broken-winged bird_  
_That cannot fly”_  
_\- “Dreams”, Langston Hughes_

 

Momo would never forget the night he first saw Re:vale and heard “We, the Incomplete.” When he was at one of the lowest points in his life, that song spoke to him like it was made just for him. He didn’t realize at that moment as tears streamed down his face that one concert would change his life in so many ways.

One way being the fact it would lead to him being a professional idol instead of a soccer player he always dreamed of. It’s funny how life can take such an unexpected turn like that. He traded one dream for another and in doing so, he got to soar to new heights beside Yuki.

But five years later, it was clear that dream with Yuki was crashing down around him.

He was alone in this bedroom, curled up under the blanket as if he was trying to hide away from the world. He had the worst post-cry headache but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He still couldn’t make himself sing after another disastrous taping. They couldn’t continue to lip-synch to cover for Momo. What were they going to do for their anniversary live?

Well, Momo knew what they had to do. It was clear his time was up. He did tell Yuki to give him only five years and that time had come. Momo didn’t want to quit Re:vale and leave Yuki, but he wasn’t going to drag him down with him. He loved Yuki too much for that to happen. If Banri could just be found and reunited with Yuki, everything would be fine. Re:vale would return to its true form. That’s what mattered.

Momo was torn between his conflicted feelings of wanting Re:vale to continue on without him but it was okay. Broken dreams were nothing new to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177316906231/broken). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1032723175258435586).


End file.
